Anomaly Version 1
by wayneenz
Summary: The ARC has a more unusual encounter than usual at the latest anomaly.


Anomaly. Version 1.

I do not have the rights to the characters in either Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval, or Yes, Minister.

The team from the ARC arrived at the site of the anomaly quickly, fortunately this one had been relatively close to the base. They had lucked out, the second anomaly that had opened as they were gearing up was nearby, but somewhat further away. Connor was able to set up and lock it easily, which did worry them a little, since when did anything go easy for them?

Luckily it had been a small anomaly, so they didn't have any large creatures to worry about. Of course, those horrible little insects that had invaded the ARC had been small, but only in size not danger.

They split up, scouting for any sign of anything having come through the anomaly before their arrival.

Half an hour into their search there had been no sign of unusual tracks, or creatures, and they were starting to relax. Then Abby froze. She quickly bent down to examine the track she'd found. Muttering words that would have had her mother wash her mouth out with soap if she'd heard them, even today, she straightened and, attracting Connors' attention she gestured for him to join her.

Thinking to himself that it had been too good to be true he walked over to his fiancée. Looking down at the track she had found Connor realised that they were in serious trouble.

Calling Matt on the radio he informed him of their discovery. The silence on the other end spoke volumes, but then, being from the future Matt had more experience than anyone with the future predators.

Matt told them to hunker down and wait for the others to join them. Since neither Connor nor Abby had any heavy weapons they were more than happy to comply.

Five minutes later, things changed or the worse. Abby was the first to notice it, the lack of noise, none of the local wildlife was making a sound. Never a good sign when one of the predators was around.

Activating their night vision goggles they searched for any trace of what they now feared was out their. It was when they moved their attention into the trees that they saw it, sitting on a branch, obviously watching them.

The predator must have realised they'd seen it when they froze, knowing it had been spotted it began moving.

Quickly dropping to the ground it moved rapidly towards them, moving from side to side, never giving them a chance to shoot at it. Not with its speed that they were likely to hit it.

Finally no more than twenty feet away it paused, realising that if they were to have any chance, no matter how small, Connor brought his pistol into line, cursing the fact that he'd decided not to carry one of the rifle variants.

Suddenly the creature jerked its head up, quickly moving it from side to side as if searching for something. Then it emitted a sound that could only be called a whine, and turned and ran away from the cornered couple. Leaving them standing bewildered, but relieved.

Turning to Abby, Connor asked if she had any idea what had just happened. All Abby could do was shake her head, she couldn't understand why it had behaved as it had. She'd never seen one react that way before. They were the ultimate predator, and, for their size, the most deadly creatures ever to walk the Earth.

Suddenly they were startled when the predator appeared again, running rapidly in the opposite direction. It was as if it was being chased. But by what? What could be such a threat? Before they had time to absorb what they'd just seen it was back, running in a different direction.

Abby realised what she was seeing now, it was being hunted by a pack, with whatever was out there closing in from all sides. And if it was bad enough to drive the predator to behave in that way this was not looking good for her and Connor. Abby moved closer and reached out taking his hand. When Connor looked down at her she smiled and squeezed his hand.

Then the predator was back again, this time its run was halted dramatically, when it suddenly stopped, it started to turn to go another way when it froze. It frantically moved it's head around obviously looking for a way out, and not finding one. It sank to its haunches, breathing heavily.

Connor automatically started to raise his weapon when a hand suddenly stopped him. This time it was his turn to jerk his head around. Standing beside him was a man who shook his head and said, "You won't need that, besides, you don't want to spoil their fun. That wouldn't be a good thing."

Turning back to the scene in front of him Connor realised the moment of truth had been reached. There was movement all around the creature, and suddenly the hunters were revealed, women, a group of young women had been chasing the most deadly creature ever to walk the planet. Connor was stunned, he just couldn't believe it.

The predator got to its feet, it had obviously decided what it was going to do. In a split second it charged straight at one of the women. Connor could only watch in disbelief as the woman moved just as quickly, if not faster, to the side just before she was attacked, and swung a sword, a sword!

It was over in a instant, the creatures head and body continued forward, but only powered by momentum.

The woman carefully wiped her sword and returned it to its scabbard then moved over to where the stunned members of the ARC team were standing.

"Hey, Boytoy," She said, obviously talking to the stranger standing beside them. "Who would have thought they'd have such fun here in the land of tweed. Do you think G-man has been holding out on us?"

"No Faith, I don't think so. It's probably got something to do with those portals that were appearing all over the place a few weeks ago."

The woman, Faith, nodded, then spoke to Abby and Connor. "You two okay? You look a little shaken."

Abby was the first to gather her wits about her. "We're fine, how did you do that, that was one of the most deadly animals ever to walk the Earth."

Faith shrugged, "I've seen tougher, it was quite an easy kill. Still, if you have any problems with them again, or anything else, give us a call, it was a nice change of pace. Xander, give them one of our cards."

Abby and Connor were still standing there when Matt and Becker turned up a few minutes later. When asked about the predator all they did was point at the body.

"Right." Lester said as his best, but most troublesome team sat down in his office. "You have something to report, something that is worth spending some of my valuable time on?"

"We found a future predator." Matt replied.

"Oh, God." Lester said, shaking his head, "How much damage control is needed?"

"Well, none actually." Matt said, "It's dead, the body is in the lab already."

Relieved, Lester waited for the but. There was always a but. And there was.

"We didn't kill it, there were others out there they did, with a sword. They gave Connor this card."

Lester glanced at the card he'd been given, and froze. Looking up at Connor he said, in a strained voice. "The Slayers Support Council?"

Connor shrugged, "We weren't formally introduced. They just gave us the card and left."

"They didn't give you any names or anything?" he asked.

"No, but I did hear the man call one of them Faith, and she called the man Xander. If that's any help."

Lester when pale, this from a man who'd faced a rather large creature that was damaging his car with great calm.

"Faith and Xander, oh my God. And they know about the anomalies, oh my God. I'll have to call the Minister, yes, no, I'll have to call the Prime Minister, yes, he'll have to know. But maybe the Minister should be the one to tell him? No, Sir Humphrey will just make me do it.

Of course I could retire, yes, I've had a good career, didn't get that knighthood, but I won't have to work with them. No, it's my job, I must call the Prime Minister. I mean how bad could his reaction be anyway?

Faith and Xander, oh God."

Everyone just stared at the way Lester was falling about in front of them.

"Who are these people?" Abby finally asked, not knowing if she really wanted an answer.

Authors note. I came up with two ideas for this story, and I liked them both, so I will be doing a second version.


End file.
